My Desert Rose
by MidnightShadow101
Summary: Hana Okami was always trying to hide- from everyone. Keeping her head down and making herself invisible. Cowering before her abusive father, mourning for her deceased mother. She was so good at hiding that Gaara had never noticed her before. But when he did, he made sure that she never hid from him again. Gaara x OC.
1. Don't Want To Die

**A/N: This is a republished version of "My Desert Flower". I just revised it a little. Enjoy!**

**Hana's POV**

Warm sand slithered over my straw sandals and shabby clothes, the tiny grains finding holes in the thin cloth that I didn't know I had. The worn tunic provided next to no protection against the harsh sunlight, and it beat mercilessly down on my back and legs, my neck shaded by my long, dusty golden hair.

The jangle of copper coins in my pocked lifted my spirits minimally, for I knew that wherever money went, fighting was sure to follow. The coins were a symbol of my hard work and stood for much more than pieces of metal.

Upon reaching my home, I slipped off my worn leather shoes and crept silently into the house. Don't notice me don't notice me don't notice me, I prayed.

But my hopes were all shattered like glass in a windstorm when I felt a slap at my ear. My head spun, and I reeled back, my brain cells screaming for me to move.

"So! You're finally back!" My father leaned forward, his eyes narrowed like a wolf's that had smelled a rabbit. His eyes flicked towards my pocket. "Well?"

I could not just sit here and let him make me cower. Mustering my courage, I said, "Well what?"

I felt another slap, this one harder. "Don't get sarcastic with me, girl. Just give me the money."

Disoriented, my hand drifted to my pocket, groping around for the coins. They eluded my stumbling fingers, but I eventually brought them out and offered them towards him.

He snatched them viciously. "What?! Is this it?! I know you earn more!"

I glare at him, just wishing that he would drop down and die. "That's all there is."

"Don't lie to me! I'm your father!" This time he threw something at me- I don't know what it was, probably something heavy- and it sailed through the air towards my head.

I ducked, some primal instinct propelling me downwards. Not fast enough. The object clipped my temple, making black spots dance before my eyes. I raised a hand to the pained area and it came away wet with blood.

The window behind me shattered. Shards of glass pelted my back, some pieces piercing the thin fabric and I felt the prick of sharp glass digging into my flesh.

Something inside me snapped. I'm your father. Sure. Like hell.

I stood up, anger blazing in my eyes like fire.

"I'm not going to stand for this anymore!" I screamed, and my hand found a large piece of glass on the dirt floor. I hurled it towards him, and it hit his nose.

He roared, more in anger and shock than in pain, and I took that instant and bolted out the door, clutching the side of my head to stop the flow of blood. It was slowing down now, so I brought my hand down.

My father- the beast- was out of the house now, breathing heavily and holding in his hand a kunai knife. I knew he had it still from his times in the shinobi academy, but years of neglect had caused it to rust, and the once polished blade glinted dully but cruelly in his meaty hands.

I darted to the side, not wanting to get away from the only home I had ever known, but wanting to dodge the throw that was sure to come. I had no plan, only pure adrenaline urging me to run, run, run.

But, unlike the knife in his hands, my father's taijutsu and ninjutsu skills were still well-used (on me, mostly) and he was well-aqquainted with the weighty weapon. He threw with expert skill, and I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side.

Blood. All I knew was blood. My own, spilling onto the sand and the dirt, staining the yellow red. I gasped, all logical thought trickling out of my brain like the blood in my veins.

All I knew was that I didn't want to die. Every fiber of my body reeled at the thought, screaming _I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die! _The world I knew was stained black and red with ugliness like a bruise, but I knew that there was a much more beautiful world out there, somewhere away from Sunagakure, colored bright yellow and baby blue and grass green, like the one my mother had described to me in stories when I was a child. I struggled to keep my eyes open.

Then, suddenly, blackness, all around me. Was I unconscious? Was I dead?

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

No, I knew I wasn't either because every part of me hurt like hell. Then what was happening? Grains of sand found my eyes and made them water and sting. Voices pressed themselves against my ears, but they were muffled and unclear, like I was hearing them from underwater.

The blazing sunlight again. It seemed like great big walls of sand were crumbling around me. I must be insane.

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

Gentle arms- too gentle for it to be my father- were pickingme up. I was being carried away. Soft cloth rubbed my tortured bare skin. Was I dying?

_I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!_

The last thing I remember thinking was, _It's so warm._

**Gaara's POV**

She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. Like an angel.

Her hair was like woven gold, spread out against the sand and glittering like captured sunlight. I had seen her right before she had fallen, when her eyes had been wide open and alert and scared. They had been bright green, like two emeralds.

The sand- I was grateful to have it now- swirled around her limp figure, forming a wall of hardened dirt. The man- her father, I was guessing- stumbled back with the retrieved kunai in his hand, and switched his bloodshot glare to me.

"What the hell are you doing, scarecrow boy? This is family business!"

"More like torture." I replied smoothly. "What are you doing to the poor girl?"

"What's it to you?"

"Hmph. Poorly misinformed. I am the Kazekage, if you must know. And I'm taking your daughter away from you."

"What!? You can't, Kazekage or not! I'm her father; her legal guardian!"

"True. But if I recall correctly, then I as the Kazekage can relieve guardians of children if they have abused, physically harmed, mentally traumatized-"

"Alright!" The man backed off, hands up in the universal gesture of surrender. But I could see the murder in his eyes. I knew men like him. Men like my father. They never forgot an insult, and they never let anyone get the last word in. "I get the picture, boy. But know this," He pointed the knife at me. "This isn't the end. You haven't heard the last of me!" And he darted inside his home.

Feeling it safe, I made the walls surrounding the girl collapse. Her eyes fluttered, her hands clutched her bleeding side, and incoherent streams of words slipped between her bloodless lips. Paying closer attention, I realized that she was only saying one phrase, over and over.

"I don't want to die," She whispered fervently. "I don't want to die I don't want to die I don't want to die!"

My heart ached with remorse for the girl. I bent down and gently picked her up, cradling her in my arms. As soon as I touched her, she abruptly stopped speaking and went silent, only murmuring a few words every once in a while.

Making a split second decision, I started walking away.

A/N: Please review!


	2. The Kazekage?

**Hana's POV**

Oh... my head. It hurt... what happened? Oh! My side hurt even more...

Cool cloth rubbed against my skin. I was sleeping in a soft bed, much softer than my straw pallet at home or anything else that I've ever slept in. My eyes fluttered open, and my vision slowly sharpened into focus. Sitting up, I took in my surroundings. The room was plated in white tile, and I could hear the steady hum of an air conditioner. Senses now in tack, my nose was instantly assuaged by the sharp odor of rubbing alcohol. I resisted the sudden urge to sneeze. There was only one place I knew that had that smell.

A medical facility? What was I doing here?

A flash of memories caused me to wince. Right. Father. The battle. That kunai wound.

Maybe I was dead, and that was the reason why my wound currently didn't hurt.

I tried to sit up, and a jolt of pain immediately zigged up my side, causing my breathing to hitch. Salty tears of pain filled my eyes, and I cringed, caressing the wounded area gently with my fingertips.

Strike that. I was definitely alive.

I hitched up the hem of my thin cotton shirt, revealing sterile white bandages wrapped carefully around my torso. Carefully, slowly, gingerly, I unwrapped them.

A row of orderly black stitches were stamped neatly across my flesh, straight as the desert horizon. The skin around them was stained blue with the disinfectant spray. It was a very neat operation, nothing like the crude methods I used to doctor my various cuts and bruises inflicted by you-know-who, and probably costed a fortune, which I didn't have. I sighed wearily. What was I going to do now?

Wait, how the hell did I get here anyway? I've been beaten up in more public places than outside my house, and no one seemed to care about anything except getting out of there as fast as they could. I learned that I couldn't count on people to save me. I had to rely on myself.

And now someone had brought me to a hospital. What?

I was suddenly aware of the person sitting at my bedside. He was apparently asleep, breathing deeply, and wearing the expensive silk white robes of the… Kazekage? What was the Kazekage doing here?

Never having seen him in person, I studied him closely, eyes narrowed. He was much younger and much smaller than I thought, about my age and only an inch or two taller, and I was considered pretty small. He was a little scrawny, with messy dark auburn hair that stuck up in a few dozen directions, blown into mayhem by the desert wind. He was also pale, defying the harsh desert sunlight tan (like me!) that most of the Sunagakure inhabitants had. His hat was stamped with the symbol of the Land of Wind.

"Well, sleeping beauty awakens."

I started, jumping, and then realized that the boy was actually awake. His eyes opened, and I noticed that the irises were a beautiful, brilliant, striking blue-green, like ocean when the sun had just set. He really was quite attractive.

I can't think about that right now.

I felt a light but steady blush creeping up my cheeks, and I managed to stammer a semi-polite, "My lord Kazekage."

The muscles in his face didn't move- keeping it in a deceptive mask of impassiveness -but he seemed amused. "Just call me Gaara. And you're Hana Okami?"

"How did you-?"

"Know? One of the nurse's identified you as you passed by. It was quite convenient."

Not knowing quite what to say, I just nodded. Then I realized that I had a lot of things on my mind, and a torrent of questions burst from my mouth. "Why am I here? How did I get here? What happened?"

"Let me explain." The Kazekage- Gaara -toyed idly with the edge of the white sheets, the gesture betraying his adult-like way of speaking and making him seem younger. I relaxed a fraction of an inch- after all, he was about my age (albeit the fact that he was the KAZEKAGE). "I saw you getting beaten up, argued with your father about the rights of children, and then carried you here. I didn't want you to die, as every time I suggested it, you were extremely protestant against the idea."

I knew that he was just teasing me, but I blushed again. Was I saying that aloud? I didn't mean to. What else did I say in my unconsciousness? Hopefully nothing embarrassing.

Then a horrifying thought struck me- what if I said anything about my mother? Oh, dear...

"Well, I thank you for your help." I bowed my head humbly, a little overwhelmed by his concern. "I am forever indebted to your service."

He smirked lightly.

"But, really, it was unnecessary-"

"Unnecessary?" His face hardened slightly. "You mean that other kids get beaten by their fathers as they apologize for being alive?"

I looked into his eyes, and saw something that surprised me. His expression... I imagine that's what mine looked like when I had thrown that piece of glass at my father's face.

I stayed silent, mentally agreeing that he had a point.

He shook his head. "I cannot allow you to go back there."

"What!?" I burst out, all politeness forgotten. "Then what do you expect me to do? I have no other home!" How dare he, suggest that I just leave? Did he think that maybe I had a huge home like his, with plenty of food? I had to skip meals and not go to school sometimes so I could work just to survive!

Manners resurfacing, I went silent again, mentally berating myself. I felt that I had just crossed a line.

But Gaara just stayed calm and collected and just examined his nails in answer to my outburst, unconcerned. "Yes, I understand your position." He said patiently. "And I think we can work out a solution."

"I'd love to hear it." My sarcasm was almost nonexistent (emphasis on "almost").

"How about you come stay at my home with my siblings and I?"

I was temporarily robbed of my power of speech, and finally managed to gasp out, "What?"


	3. Blackout

**Hana's POV**

I'm only going to say it once. Gaara's house was pretty big. And much nicer than any other establishment that I had ever dared to enter.

The sandstone walls and floors were polished, and grand rugs were spread on the floor and silk banners draped the walls. I felt very out of place, like a tarnished silver coin on a shelf that held beautiful crystal vases and golden plates.

I didn't want to refuse such a kind offer... it would be impolite. And manners were pretty much everything I had. But now, I felt very, very, inferior. I had tried to protest quietly before, but he Gaara wouldn't hear a word about it. So I just decided to bite my tongue and go along.

"Oh, great Kyubbi." I muttered under my breath, still enthralled by the enviornment.

"It's nice, isn't it?" I heard Gaara's low voice in my ear. I shivered slightly as prickles raced down my spine; I hadn't realized he was so close behind me. "If there's anything you need, just tell me. Temari and Kankuro will help as well."

"Temari and Kankuro?"

"Oh, right, you haven't met them." He shrugged. "My older brother and sister. I'll introduce you." He called out. "Kankuro? Temari?"

"Wait," I said, momentarily confused. "But if you're younger, then how come you're the Kazekage?"

He gave me a searching look for a moment, and for a moment I was afraid that I had offended him. Then he said slowly, "I was stronger."

I gave an involuntary shudder, wondering how dangerous Gaara was if he had managed to surpass his own elder siblings.

"What, Gaara?" A girl with blond hair gathered into two bunches walked into the hallway. Her eyes were pale blue, like the desert sky, and she was nicely tanned. "What is it… now…" She suddenly saw me, standing nervously in front of Gaara, and she froze. Her eyes flicked back and forth, like she was trying to figure something out. Then, having finally found the answer, she smirked. "Oh. I see."

Whatever she saw was invisible to me.

"Yes, oh overlord Kazekage?" This time a boy strode over to take his place next to Temari. He was wearing a full black bodysuit, complete with a hood with two cat-like ears attached to it. Purple pain was smeared onto his cheekbones and around his eyes so I couldn't make out any definitive facial features. "Does this have to do with-?" He also paused, stared at me for a few seconds, then whistled. Raising his eyebrows, he asked, "And who is this?"

"This-" Gaara sent him a warning look. "-is Hana. I'm helping her out. Please be nice to her." He placed his hands on my shoulders. I resisted the urge to flinch away from the physical contact.

I was feeling terribly uncomfortable. Temari was still looking at me like that, with a half-amazed half-satisfied expression, and looking at Gaara with a half-amazed half-smug expression. Whatever she was thinking, I'm guessing it didn't bode well for me. Her expression looked like she had been named supreme ruler of the universe.

Kankuro was still staring shamelessly at me (didn't that guy have any manners?) with an expression like a hungry wolf. I shifted nervously from one foot to the other, then said very quietly to my shoes, "Pleasure to meet you." I'm not sure if I really meant it.

"Likewise." Temari- seeing that we were making me uncomfortable- made the first move and walked forward and extended a hand. I shook it, and she smiled kindly. "I'm Temari."

"And I'm Kankuro." He walked forward and also extended a hand. "Nice to meet you too."

I nodded, giving a weak smile, the knot of tension easing very slightly in my stomach. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all.

"Well, here's your room!" Temari said cheerfully with a grandiose air. She led me down the hall and opened the door, and I couldn't suppress a small gasp of surprise.

It was big. Much bigger than my room at home, and certainly more lavish. My bed was huge, and there was a small room to the side that was entirely for clothes.

I didn't have enough clothes to fill even half of the walk-in closet.

"It's wonderful." I managed to say. I gave her an awed look. "You guys live like this? All the time?"

"Yeah." Temari rubbed the back of her head modestly. "It's nice, I guess, having my baby brother being the Kazekage. It comes with all sorts of perks." She gestured to the room around her. "Such as, a huge house, amazing food, and the instant respect of all Sunagakure citizens."

I stepped in and smoothed the bedspread with my hands. "Thank you so much. I really shouldn't accept all this..."

"Ah, calm down." She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "It's no problem for us. Like I said, we live like this all the time." She closed the door with a snap behind her and sat down in one of the chairs, looking at me expectantly. "So, what happened?"

"What happened what?" I asked evasively sitting down opposite her.

"Oh, come on!" She waved her hand. "How did you meet Gaara? He's not labeled as the "friendliest person in Sunagakure, if you know what I mean. Doesn't usually go out of his way to make friends. In fact, he's rather reserved, even cold by some of the inhabitants' standards."

"I wouldn't call us exactly friends. More like… acquaintances." I glanced towards of the glass windows. They were clean and polished and shining, nothing like the grimy things in my home. No, not my home, my old home. "He rescued me from my father." I confessed finally, feeling like I could trust Temari. She had this sisterly aura about her. Never having had a sister, I decided that if I did, she would be like the female sand ninja.

I explained everything to Temari, editing out the part where I lost control, who sat, listening, not interrupting.

"Rough childhood." She admitted when I was finished. She frowned. "Wait, what about your mother? Wasn't she there, or was she working or something?"

My mother. Oh no, not again!

_A scream. My own, I guessed later, but no one could be sure in that chaos. In an instant, my mother stood in front of me, back to the threat, barricading me in with her arms, protecting me. I screamed and cried, hitting her with my tiny fists, but she refused to move._

_I could see the glint of the knife as if sprouted from her stomach. Blood poured from the wound and from her mouth, as she smiled at me one last time, speaking her last words._

_"You'll always be beautiful. I love you."_

_Later, I learned to fear those words. Beauty was an illusion; a mask to hide ugliness. Love was fake; it surrounded you, then faded away, leaving you more desolate than you were before._

_And then everything went black._

**Gaara's POV**

"Hey, bro!"

I turned towards the voice, inwardly sighing. What did Kankuro want now?

"So," He said breathlessly, slowing his pace now that he was level with me. "What's the story with the hottie?"

I felt a prickle of annoyance and jealousy. "What do you mean, story? And her name is Hana."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He waved his hand dismissively. "What I mean is, where did you pick up a girl like her?"

I sighed. I should've none that this would happen. I relayed the story.

"Whoa." He whistled. "Poor girl. Remind you of anyone?"

I stayed silent, sending him one of my infamous glares. He smirked. "Okay, okay, I get it. But seriously, do you like her?"

"She's pleasant, nice-looking, polite, and can take care of herself." I replied nonchalantly, evasively. "What's not to like?"

He rolled his black eyes, lip curling in scorn. "You know what I mean. Do you like her?"

I paused, turning the question over in my head. Did I like Hana? She was beautiful, that was for sure, but there was something else. The way she talked was modest, shy and respectful, but underneath that mask was a fighting spirit. The way she lashed out at me when I informed her she wasn't going back to her father. And the way that she was unaware of her beauty. It didn't make her vain or arrogant. I liked that.

"Well," I began reluctantly. I guess I could trust Kankuro. He was my brother, after all. If I couldn't trust him, I couldn't trust anybody. He leaned forward eagerly. "I guess-"

"Gaara! Gaara!"

Kankuro groaned as Temari, running breathlessly, caught up to us. "You ruined it, Temari! I was just about to get him to crack about Hana!"

"That can wait." She insisted. Her face was flushed and she looked a little guilty and maybe a bit confused, as if she had done something wrong but didn't know exactly how. "Hana collapsed!"

"What?!" Kankuro and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, she did! I asked her a question, and she got this look in her eyes, and she just fainted!"

I don't really remember getting there. All I remember is thinking that the corridor seemed much shorter when I wasn't running.

I wonder what Temari had asked Hana to make her black out.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
